


I cannot catch you where you fall

by IneffableDreamers



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alpha centuri, Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Before the angels fell, Crowley is a snacc, Crowley making the universe, Deviates From Canon, Doctor who vibes, Falling In Love, Frequent updates, Garden of Eden, Imagine if they had met as angels, Ineffable plan is ineffable, M/M, Wings, before the war, in the begging, time periods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:19:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableDreamers/pseuds/IneffableDreamers
Summary: Aziraphale had been asked to deliver a message. One message that was all. This he was tasked with once a week for the foreseeable construction of the earth and the universe. What he did not expect was that the momment he began to converse with a lanky angel working to create gods fine world he would become part of a 6000 year love story to which he was tied by fate.or A alternate story in which Aziraphale and Crowley meet before the fall and become close friends only for Crowley to fall from grace separating them and their budding friendship untill they meet again on earth at multiple points in time and slowly work to rebuild what they once had.





	1. Chapter 1: A message from the heavens

Aziraphale had always admired the angels working so diligently to create gods vision. She had tasked many angels to begin the creation of the universe and to draft some attempts at an early atmosphere surrounding the earth. From the beginning she had been set on having the sun, the moon and stars all high above the planet watching the earth each day and providing it with the resources it required. She had thought after inventing the necessary elements of the universe such as the sun that she may as well make the earth and its surrounding space beautiful. It was in her power after all and she wanted to fill her humans’ days with all the things they may find beauty in. It would certainly be amusing. So, God created a selection of angels and gave them the task of creating beauty where they were able, to cast light into the expanse of the void, the blank canvas that she had begun with. They were to do this task as she made what could effectively be referred to as blueprints for the earth and as a rough draft for the ineffable events that were to follow its creation.

When the angels had been created to fulfil this task Aziraphale had been admittedly disappointed having not been selected from the pre-existing angels to aid them. So, he waited in heaven with the others waiting for his task to be given to him. When the day finally came as most angels were, he was delighted with himself. Finally, he had the chance to fulfil a task and ensure that God knew he could be counted on for future more difficult excursions. It did not occur to him at all that whilst his fellow angels were making concepts of love and kindness and being allowed time to practice flight in the new atmosphere, he was given a very simple task indeed.

Deliver a message. He did not know the contents of the said message or the one who he was sent to deliver it too only that it had to be done. He felt quite privilege to be given a task that was described as “Befitting of his capabilities” Clearly not having learned the invention of sarcasm yet. It is worth noting also that he was quite pleased to finally go out into the universe as it was being created and see what it took in an angel to be given such a mighty task. The only thing he knew for certain about his mission was he was to send frequent updates to the angel named Crawley who was working on the construction of some of the Garden of Eden but who would soon be working on the cosmos. And so armed with this knowledge Aziraphale went through the gates of heaven and down to the garden more than pleased to find he did not need to search long.

Upon his arrival, Aziraphale heard a soft but tempered voice urging something or someone to do better at their very existence. He thought to himself it was harsh to ask of any being when they were all so new still, all so young. He found the source of the voice and hummed to himself in amusement discovering it was a fellow angel sat cross-legged on the ground, wings crumpled less than gracefully as they bargained with a mere plant. The plant was beautiful of course and growing to perfection as the angel molded it into being and straightened out its imperfections despite this the angel was never satisfied. Upon hearing the chuckle of amusement, the angel stood startled into position as if he were waiting on more orders from a higher authority.

“Might I enquire of you your name my fellow?” Aziraphale asked in his usual mellow tone.

“Crawley” The other replied, “Are you the one they’re sending with the improvements, angel Azirial or something?”

Aziraphale smiled promptly at him “I am yes. I was given a special task to bring you the notes from the mouth of God- “His speech was cut short by the other angel.

“It’s not actually the mouth of god though, is it? that consciousness or whatever it decides to call itself isn’t really her it’s a part of her. It just voices things it thinks she agrees with….” He didn’t sound bitter about it (It was still early days of course) instead he sounded reflective and intrigued. Not that angels had a right to ponder over that type of thing.

Aziraphale cleared his throat and decided to change the topic of conversation and get down to the business at hand. His attempt to was caught short however when the lithe angel lifted a small blue flower and fussed over it. Aziraphale immediately complimented him on his achievement but was surprised by his soft reply.

“It's not good enough, not yet” He sighed placing the plant back down.

“How can you be certain of that?” The charmingly portly angel asked “I think it's beautiful I've never seen any flower as lovely”

The smaller one sighed once more “Because it's never perfect. Nothing I do is perfect until I’m too exhausted to continue. It’s the way things work. That message from up high will say the exact same. It will say a good job on the plants Crawley the humans will love them”

The angle tilted his head confused “Well isn’t that an excellent thing? The higher authority telling you what a good job you have done?”

Now angels do not scoff but Crawley certainly did try at that moment “Well it would be if they ever checked in. They only check in at the end of the year to ensure I did as I was told every step of the way. They don’t check in in-between. Their message will say that I need to make more improvements and though I know I don’t it triggers the perfectionist in me to work harder…. Not that it matters since they won't check. The praise isn’t genuine”

Aziraphale had to think for a moment after the sudden but small rant the other went on. Though he couldn't deny what was being said a part of him couldn't help but feel it wasn’t very angel like at all. Or perhaps it was the most angel like thing he had ever heard. Finally, he settled on his response to the melancholic fellow.

“Perhaps what you say is true but for what it is worth I believe that the flower is perfect as it is. No more...fiddling needed"

Their meeting continued discussing the remarks left by the other angels on Crawley's work which had been the same as what he predicted almost to the word. Perhaps there was something in what he had said after all. Either way as the moments passed into hours discussing the flora and fauna of the earth Aziraphale decided he was deeply interested in the other angel. He had decided that they would be friends eventually regardless of what circumstances would become them.

When it was time to leave, he smiled and spread his wings completely oblivious to the way time would treat them both. For why should he have been aware of their future? Pawns do not know which way they will be marched along chess boards after all. Especially pawns in such an elaborate game as this.


	2. The eve of where it went wrong

It had been a long process creating the garden of Eden. Of course, time is but a relative concept. This was especially true for ethereal beings who had yet to have lived enough of it to truly understand its passage. So, by it “being a long process” who really knew if this were true. This did not mean that Crawley didn’t find it tedious and protracted after the 15th time he had improved upon his work due to the notes left by those who had little to no idea of what he was developing. For Crawley it had taken far too long and was keeping him from his work up amongst the stars where he desperately longed to be. It wasn’t that he hated the garden. Rather more that he was becoming attached to the life he was creating and if he wished to return to the stars, he couldent afford to spend his time there missing what he had left behind. The only saving grace for him had been the conversations he had been having with Aziraphale. The other angel was (as far as he had yet seen) charming and polite, sweet and not to mention extremely dedicated to the tasks that he had been given by the almighty. Crawley was very much amused by the pride that the other angel took in the mediocre task of supplying Crawley with the notes from up high. Each time he would arrive the angel would announce it as if it were important and then once finished, he would insist on keeping the other company. To Crawley this behaviour was certainly endearing to say the least. It made the wait for the stars that much more tolerable.  
The first time that the principality had arrived it had been a brief and charming affair. Their conversation hadn’t gone much deeper than discussing the newest creations that the garden was home to. Aziraphale had shown a genuine interest in the work Crawley was doing and had praised his abilities. In short, he had done more for him than any other had in the last god knows how long. Literally god knows how long however she doesn’t have time to answer issues so unrelative to the main plot and its agenda. The second time had been much the same. Aziraphale arrived and passed on his notes insisting that there must be some importance to them otherwise those above them wouldent have kept sending them. Despite his clear disbelief for the sake of not damaging his new friendship he agreed with the other angel.  
That was most certainly what Aziraphale was. An angel. A principality of the purest accord. Perhaps not the highest of their order but it was undeniable how fitting the term was for the other. Warmth and love practically radiated off of him that as a fellow angel Crawley was attuned to feel the presence of. In a momment thousands of years from now Aziraphale would comment on this very ability as they walked together into a place previously housing nuns of a very chattery and peculiar sort. Crawley in that momment would no longer be an angel and would no longer be crawley. He would in fact be “Crowley” an uninventively reimagined but well-fitting label that would serve him better than his last.  
It would be on the third visit to the garden that their relationship would make its initial breakthrough. Aziraphale arrived as he always did and cleared his throat unnecessarily to begin with the list of notes and pointers he had been tasked to bring to the green thumbed angel. When he finished, he was met with a grin which in another universe could have been referred to as snake like.  
“Congratulations Aziraphale once again you’ve told me absolutely nothing that I couldent have guessed. Or actually that anything here could have guessed” Crawley hummed gesturing about the garden at the buzzing creatures and greenery.  
Each of them knew he meant no harm in his comment. So Aziraphale choose to ignore it and instead rub his palms together following his gesturing hand.  
“Youll get yourself into trouble one day speaking that way crawley. That being said I would appreciate seeing what else your lot here have been making, I wouldent mind getting another moment to see that creature from my last visit...”  
At this crawley smiled once more in a rather conspiratorial way “You know I shouldn’t be showing you all these things its not your job to see them. Unless heaven have suddenly changed their policies on differing from the task at hand- Oh don’t pull that face of course I’m going to show you I’m teasing”  
The angel got to his feet and stretched his wings out before moving through the foliage and parting two thriving rose bushes. Between them a small nook was visable where a doe and her fawn where curled together resting whilst the stag was surely close by amongst the thicker trees of the forest. The messenger angel immediately felt his heart swell with that very same love he so often produced himself. The creature was perfect, seeming so noble and yet so delicate reminding him ever so eloquently of the wings his own kind shared.  
He turned to his lither companion and thanked him earnestly for the experience filing it away as a memory he should not soon forget. The two made further idle chatter as Crawley made his rounds as it were making sure the garden was in its peak condition. It was almost complete now where it would lay empty and waiting untill their lord had finished with her own additions to his project. No matter how adorable the fawn may have been neither could deny that they were the most curious to see what a human would be apparently designed to reflect their great gods own form.  
When the time finally came to leave the garden and join his many fellow angels crafting the universe crawley was overjoyed. He immediately allowed himself to explore the ideas he had been having for star systems and planets, ideas which he had formerly not allowed himself to pay mind to. It would have drove the being crazy stuck in the garden with plans he had no way to possibly lay into action.  
As soon as his work began Crawley felt much better, he was enjoying himself greatly and taking much more pleasure in his work. He had enjoyed his time in the garden, it felt almost domestic but too safe. No adventure. No stars. Working as he wished he witnessed constellations unravelling before his eyes. He saw the birth of stars, great gaseous giants and even had a part to play in the creation of other planets further from the precious earth. His favourite creation so far had to have been Neptune, its surface was beautiful in every sense of the word. Water, ice and gas strewn together in an almost haphazard manner to create a perfectly imperfect surface.  
After a while of diligent work without rest he was once again greeted by the familiar and charming voice of the angel Aziraphale though their visit was not as positive as he expected it to be. The angel had volunteered as many others had to go out to collect those angels not in heaven and return them home. From what he could decipher from the others quickly delivered message there was a political situation raising in hell, A matter of free will brewing. And their lord wanting those she could trust brought home to fight or to make their decisions of loyalty in person. Which meant for crawley no more stars. None at all.  
Not for a very long time.


End file.
